Tomorrow Never Came
Tomorrow Never Came is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the twentieth case in The Syndicate and the twentieth case overall. It takes place as the fifth and final case in the Vertigo Falls district of Easthaven. Plot Upon the discovery that media mogul Valerie Decker was the criminal they were chasing in Vertigo Falls, the team were interrupted as Grayson arrived back at the station and insisted Valerie didn't turn up for the date. The team then hurried to Valerie's headquarters to apprehend her, but, to Grayson's horror, found her dead on the steps outside. Grayson ran forwards and cradled Valerie's body, refusing to believe Valerie was a criminal and was dead. Nancy then placed a supportive hand on his shoulder as the team took Grayson back to the station. A mournful Daphne, who wasn't sure what to think of Valerie, then detailed that the fall broke Valerie's spine, killing her instantaneously. They then reluctantly spoke to Grayson about Valerie's murder, who hardly said anything before asking to be left alone. Then, they suspected Valerie's personal assistant Vivienne Demass, CEO Jackson Pratt, and local lady Julianne Bosworth. Following the turbulent investigation, Nancy requested they recap the facts before continuing. Nancy, who initially didn't want to believe Valerie was a criminal, accepted the truth. Then, Barbara insisted that she was comforting Grayson when he stood up and fled the station. The team nervously hoped for Grayson before hearing that he'd been spotted down a neighbourhood road. There, they found Grayson sobbing on the porch of the newly purchased home. He then insisted that he and Valerie were planning to live together in that house and now they'd never be able to do that. Nancy then hugged Grayson and sent him back to the station. The pair also found reason to question journalist Noah White and Soviet ambassador Ilya Rusanov. It was also discovered that Julianne harangued Valerie when she refused to hire her as a journalist for the Easthaven Educator. Jackson was also confronted when threats he addressed to Valerie resurfaced, but he refused to say what they were about. As the pair reviewed the case, Mildred told them they were needed in the interrogation room pronto, as Grayson had Jackson up against the wall. Grayson then demanded to know what Jackson was hiding as he threatened him, prompting Nancy to rush in and attempt to calm Grayson down. Jackson then hastily confessed that Valerie had found evidence of his involvement in a mugging gone wrong and he threated her to stay quiet about it. Nancy then took Grayson away from the holding cell, where he sighed and admitting that his life had collapsed inwards now Valerie was gone. It was also discovered that Valerie was considering firing Vivienne and that Noah believed he could do a better job at running the company than Valerie. In the end, only one remained, the killer being revealed as Julianne. When confronted, Julianne waved her hand at the accusations and considered them outrageous, prompting Nancy to press on with the evidence. Nancy then demanded to know why Julianne murdered Valerie, raising her fist in determination. Julianne tried to cling to the fact she was a widow, but it didn’t wash, with Julianne eventually cracking under pressure and insisting she had to complete the pact. When asked what she meant, Julianne revealed she’d been approached by Vivienne. Vivienne then told Julianne that she needed Valerie exterminated and twisted the knife further by reminding Julianne of how her husband always had eyes for Valerie and how she didn’t hire the grieving widow. Bitter and outraged, Julianne agreed to the murder pact, with Vivienne’s role being to ensure Julianne’s access to Valerie’s office. Vivienne then slyly buzzed Julianne in and the pair prepared for the murder. Vivienne, having access, first entered Valerie’s office, prompting Valerie to insist they were not meeting on that day. When only silence was returned, Julianne followed behind, and the pair grabbed Valerie. Julianne, letting out her anger that Valerie had denied her dream of journalism, grabbed Valerie by the throat and slammed her head onto the desk. Vivienne then kicked Valerie’s kneecap and the pair pushed Valerie out of the window, down onto the cobbles below. Nancy then told Julianne she’d been manipulated by Vivienne who wanted Valerie gone for her own means, before Grayson entered the room. Expecting Grayson to anger, Nancy tried to stop him, but Grayson insisted it was alright. He then asked to be the one to handcuff Julianne and soon read her the rights, before escorting her to the courtroom. Julianne quickly turned on her co-conspirator and insisted that it was all Vivienne’s idea. Judge Watson agreed that Julianne had been manipulated, but still insisted that murder wasn’t excusable. For her role in the crime, Julianne was sentenced to forty years in prison. Outside, William insisted a unit was racing to Vivienne’s apartment as they spoke. Grayson then apologised for his behaviour in the investigation and admitted he was ashamed of himself, before William heard word; Vivienne’s apartment was empty. The team soon rushed to the apartment where Velma insisted there was no trace of Vivienne. Velma detailed that Vivienne likely packed a bag and fled. Out of leads, the team continued to search the apartment, before Vivienne’s neighbour, young goth Bellona Fortuna, asked what was up. She then directed them to Crossfields Road, the road Grayson and Valerie’s home was located, as she’d spotted Vivienne flee down there. Down said road, they recovered Vivienne’s handbag and searched through it, discovering the location of Vivienne’s secret bunker. There, they found Vivienne, who aimed a gun at Barbara and the player. Barbara then dodged the bullet and placed Vivienne in a chokehold. They then arrested Vivienne, who refused to say anything. For her refusal to co-operate and for her involvement in Valerie’s murder, Vivienne was sentenced to fifty years in prison by Judge Watson. Post-trial, Grayson was restless due to the reasons behind Valerie’s murder still being concealed. Mildred then made Grayson a coffee and promised they’d get to the bottom of it. Meanwhile, Noah approached the station and requested to see Matthew. Noah then blushed and awkwardly confessed that he’d enjoyed spending time in Matthew’s company and asked if he wanted to go on a date together. Matthew then smirked and admitted he was usually the one asking, before agreeing to the date. Grayson, despite losing Valerie, then wished the couple luck. Elsewhere, Raymond requested to see the player and Grayson in hospital. Raymond then offered his condolences to Grayson before asking them to bring construction worker Jake Coleman to the room. Jake then greeted Raymond, with the latter confessing that he’d re-read Jake’s application to the police force. Due to his work helping the team, Raymond had elected to enlist Jake onto the team as a police trainee. Jake then thanked Raymond for the opportunity before handing in his notice at the construction site. A day later, Valerie’s lawyer approached Grayson and the player. The lawyer then revealed that Valerie had filmed a tape addressed to Grayson upon the event of her death. After restoring the damaged tape, Grayson played it in his and Valerie’s home. Valerie then greeted Grayson on the tape and confessed that if they were watching it, she was dead. Valerie then admitted that she’d discovered a corruption inside her own company and revealed that someone was making shady deals, but she wasn’t sure who. Worried that investigating it could cost her life, Valerie admitted that she kept Grayson out of the loop as she didn’t want harm to come to him. Valerie then placed her hand against the recording and insisted the days she spent with Grayson were the best of her life, prompting Grayson to tearfully place his hand atop Valerie’s. The video then ended and Valerie was gone forever. Afterwards, the team worked out that Valerie was never behind the deals, and considered that Vivienne was the one who directed them to her. They then figured that Vivienne was the criminal after all and interrogated her. In Vivienne’s jail cell, Vivienne saw no further reason to lie and admitted that she’d directed them to Valerie when they confronted her. She also revealed that she colluded with Julianne to murder Valerie as she needed Valerie gone before she discovered who the criminal in her company was. She went on to say that her role in the “great game” was to manipulate the media in Easthaven, and in return, she’d be offered riches and power beyond her wildest dreams. When asked who tasked her with the role, Vivienne confessed their alias was “The Chessmaster”, and that they were playing a game with Easthaven, the likes of which the team wouldn’t even be able to comprehend. They then left Vivienne in her cell and regrouped. The newly-enlisted Jake Coleman then revealed that while he was involved with the gangs of Easthaven, they’d heard the name Chessmaster linked to the Valentini’s, an infamous crime family. Knowing the Valentini family operated in Arcadia Strip, the team prepared to set off to the district, before Nancy insisted she wasn’t going. Nancy then told the team that they’d have to go without her, before suddenly storming off. Stunned by Nancy’s angered reaction, the team then agreed to set off to Arcadia Strip in the morning. Summary Victim *'Valerie Decker' (pushed from her office window) Murder Weapon *'Defenestration' Killer *'Julianne Bosworth and Vivienne Demass' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows European history. *The suspect has read The Crown. *The suspect eats lobster. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows European history. *The suspect has read The Crown. *The suspect eats lobster. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows European history. *The suspect has read The Crown. *The suspect eats lobster. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows European history. *The suspect has read The Crown. *The suspect eats lobster. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. *The suspect wears a jewel. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows European history. *The suspect has read The Crown. *The suspect eats lobster. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears purple. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows European history. *The suspect has read The Crown. *The suspect eats lobster. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a jewel. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows European history. *The killer has read The Crown. *The killer eats lobster. *The killer wears purple. *The killer wears a jewel. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cobbled Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Mirror, Glass Shards; New Suspect: Grayson Campbell) *Examine Glass Shards. (Result: Glass Pane; New Crime Scene: Valerie's Office) *Investigate Valerie's Office. (Clues: Desk Marker, Wallet, Pocket Watch) *Examine Desk Marker. (Result: V DEMASS; New Suspect: Vivienne Demass) *Inform Vivienne of her boss' death. *Examine Wallet. (Result: Phone Number) *Analyze Phone Number. (08:00:00; New Suspect: Jackson Pratt) *Interrogate Jackson on Valerie's murder. *Examine Pocket Watch. (Result: Bill Bosworth's Pocket Watch; New Suspect: Julianne Bosworth) *Confront Julianne over the pocket watch in Valerie's office. *Speak to Grayson about Valerie's death. *Examine Broken Mirror. (Result: Compact Mirror) *Analyze Compact Mirror. (04:00:00; Attribute: The killer has read The Crown) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows European history) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Purchased Home. (Clues: Broken Device, Letterbox, Pearls) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Dictaphone) *Analyze Dictaphone. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Noah White) *Interrogate Noah on the death of his boss. (Attribute: Noah knows European history) *Examine Letterbox. (Result: Letters Stamp) *Analyze Letters. (11:00:00; New Suspect: Ilya Rusanov) *Confront Ilya over haranguing Valerie for a meeting. (Attribute: Ilya has read The Crown) *Examine Pearls. (Result: Pearl Necklace) *Analyze Pearl Necklace. (08:30:00; Attribute: The killer eats lobster; New Crime Scene: Broken Window) *Investigate Broken Window. (Clues: Faded Document, Briefcase) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Job Application) *See Julianne about the victim rejecting her application. (Attribute: Julianne knows European history, has read The Crown, and eats lobster) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Threats) *Confront Jackson over the threats. (Attribute: Jackson knows European history and eats lobster) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Grayson from attacking Jackson. (Attribute: Grayson knows European history, has read The Crown, and eats lobster, Jackson has read The Crown; New Crime Scene: Home Porch) *Investigate Home Porch. (Clues: Poster, Bag) *Examine Poster. (Result: Soviet Insignia) *Confront Ilya over painting a Soviet symbol over a poster of Valerie's company. (Attribute: Ilya knows European history and eats lobster) *Examine Bag. (Result: Journal) *Analyze Journal. (05:00:00) *Confront Noah over wanting to usurp Valerie. (Attribute: Noah has read The Crown and eats lobster) *Investigate Lamppost. (Clues: Purse, Hairclip) *Examine Purse. (Result: Lipstick) *Analyze Lipstick. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears purple) *Examine Hairclip. (Result: Shavings) *Analyze Shavings. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a jewel) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Open for Business (5/5). (1 star) Open for Business (5/5) *Hear Bellona’s information. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Purchased Home. (Clue: Handbag) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Map) *Analyze Map. (07:00:00) *Arrest Vivienne for her crimes. *Hear what Noah has to say. (New Quasi-Suspect: Jake Coleman) *Enlist Jake onto the team. (Reward: Construction Jacket) *Investigate Cobbled Street. (Clue: Damaged Tape) *Examine Damaged Tape. (Result: Tape) *Analyze Tape. (04:00:00) *Play the tape with Grayson. *Confront Vivienne in her cell. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title may be a reference to the song of the same name, by Lana Del Rey and Sean Lennon. *This is the only case in The Syndicate thus far to have two killers. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in The Syndicate Vertigo Falls